Mamery
"I don't even have a tagline, so I'm just randomly putting this here." ::::::::: ''-''mamery :: mamery, also known as Maddie, LillytalonEpicness, snackles, or Lilly, was a young artist who had 136 fans and 12287 stars. She has currently left Create, due to the art theft and the fact that no one cared for her art, unless it was a comic. She mainly drew PPG's, animals, and OSC's. :: Personality and Development mamery started drawing on DC sometime around July 2007. She drew a horribly drawn Hannah Montana, and a few animods. No one had really paid attention to her work until Summer 2010. She started drawing OSC's such as Winter and her family. She wasn't the best, but she gained a few fans. Over time, her style developed and improved. In the Winter of 2010, mamery used the Wolves motion comic to create a preview of a story she made up. Thus began her Forbiden Love comic. She realized, after she uploaded it, that she had many spelling errors, so she deleted it after she fixed it up and saved a new one. For some reason, the old version was approved, causing her to recieve 5000 stars, and counting. It hurt her greatly to realize that her actual art has never gotten more than 15-30 stars. During 2011, she regained her love of The Lion King. After hours of research, she descovered Kopa. She then started to write a short comic on Create, once again. This rolled in another 5000+ stars. She continued making it, until she realized that Disney wouldn't approve her comics. On December 23, 2011, she joined deviantART, under the name of LillytalonEpicness. She began to appreciate digital art much more, and 2 days later recieved her tablet. In her head, she nicknamed it Kevin, even though she portrays it as a female. As of April 24, 2013, she has been using her new deviantART, under the name of snackles. In Real Life Madison (nicknamed Maddie, or Boo by family members) is a girl who seems very shy at first. But if you get close enough to her, she is actually crazy and very outgoing. Online "Lilly", as she is called, is pretty much the same as in real life. She finds it easier to get to know people through art than speach. Likes and Dislikes Likes mamery likes a variety of music, ranging, from Rap, to Pop, to Country, to Rock. She will listen to almost anything, as long as she can stand the vocals. She pretty much hates sports, unless, of course, she is watching them on TV. She cheers for the Calgary Flames hockey team, and her provincial Football team (Name shall not be mentioned.) She enjoys playing Mario and Sonic video games, and is addicted to playing Angry Birds. She loves to read, and she is addicted to a wide variety of TV shows. She looks up to many different people, including: *Capukat (Also known as SLiNKi47) *Animatednovelist (Also known as lil_nan) *PicklezTheGreat *Wenquing Yan (better known as Yuumei) *Liam Payne *Josh Ramsay Dislikes/Hates This list is far too long for the human brain, so instead here is a simplized one: *Art Theifs *Attention Hogs *Drama Starters *Whiny Little Brats *Spoiled Snobs *Your "Best friends" who turn out to be little liars. *HER. You know who. Apperance mamery has brown hair which seems to change shades everyday. Somtimes it looks like her hair is a brown-grey, sometimes almost orange. But usually it looks dark brown, with smaller light highlights. The highlights are now more noticable since she got her hair dyed. Her eyes are multicolored. Easiest way to describe them is aqua-grey, with a very thin ring of brown. But, on most days they seem quite green. She usually has very '''pale skin. She is usually seen wearing plain shirts and jeans, although she has started to take more interest into how she looks. If you see her around, she is most likely seen with her hair down, her Wayfares on, and headphones glued to her ears. Characters mamery had several characters on DC. *Simba (Her cat.) *Winter *Lilly *Jacob *Lillytalon *George *Macy *Lavander (Might bring back, but for now is retired.) *Mary-Anne *Kimberly *Candace *Amii *Bobby (Gave to her younger brother who renamed him Terrence.) *Kristy *Jewel Trivia *mamery is Canadian, and always will be. *She is 13 years old *Her birthday is January 6th. *She has '''never moved before in her life. *She has no plans for the future yet, though hopes to maybe become a teacher or an actress. Category:About me